Secrets
by dimitris.slytherin
Summary: Draco follows Hermione to the girls washroom where he finds her crying. What secrets do they have and how will Hermione react when she finds out his? Rated M for violence, language and smut in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters just the ideas behind this fanfic:)**

* * *

"Hermione wait! That's not what i meant!" Ron yelled after her as she ran out the great hall. She had to get away. Away from the laughs and friendly banter between friends, away from the world where everything seemed okay. it wasn't okay.

Hermione ran straight to the fourth floor washroom and emptied her lunch into one of the toilets. How was everyone acting like there wasn't a war going on? Like they would all live happily ever after? She sat down in front of the large sinks and cried. Cried for her safety, for her mum and dad, for the other muggle-borns, she cried for everything. She heard footsteps coming into the bathroom and did her best to clean her self up in a few seconds, it was too late, there stood all 6 feet of pure arrogant slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned the serpent.

"Awh, Granger what a shame i was hoping to find someone worth my time." He sneered back.

"What are you crying about? potty and weasel realized they don't need you? that you're only their walking talking homework?" He could tell he was striking a nerve in her.

"Get out of my way Malfoy." He didn't move.

"I said get out of my way!" He grabbed her and that's when she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she cried. Draco was completely taken by surprise, he new he was mean but he didn't think he was that mean. He had no idea what to do, no matter how much of a prick he was he has always hated seeing girls cry.

"Granger, look at me." he tried to get her to calm down if someone came in and saw them together and her crying they might get the wrong idea.

"Granger, what's wrong why are you crying?" She looked up at him curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Why was he being nice? maybe nice isn't the word to use, why is he... understanding? worried? not being a self conceited douche wad? those might be better word to describe how he's acting.

"Why is everyone acting like there isn't a war around the corner, why don't they care that none of us might make it out of this alive!?" She nearly screamed, why was she the only rational person? Could Malfoy possibly be in the dream world like the rest of them and think she's crazy?

"Because they are all daft, they refuse to believe that maybe the dark lord might have some tricks up his sleeve that even potty can't save them from." Draco replied in a very unsarcastic tone which surprised Hermione.

"I guess you're right Malfoy." Had she just said that, that he was right? he must be hearing wrong.

"I'm sorry but did you say i was right?" he smirked at her.

"Oh shove it Malfoy just this once you _are_ right." she smirked back at him. She could tell that something has changed between her and Malfoy, she didn't know what but she knew it was something.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! i am sorry for the short chapter but i just wanted to get the first chapter out there. the next chapters will hopefully be much longer :) please dont forget to review so i can know what you guys might like to see happen and what you think so far also this is set kinda during HBP but im not following the story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thank you guys so so much for all the follows i currently have some free time in class because our schools doing a relay for life thing so i'm going to upload for you all! with out further interruptions here is chapter two!**

* * *

Draco noticed the now tamed haired girl run out of the great hall with weasel yelling after her. This of course stroke an interest in the nosy blond haired boy, why was the precious Granger having a fall out with the oh-so-stupid and useless weasel? Getting up and casually walking out of the great hall after her he followed her to the fourth floor washrooms. Waiting a bit before going in to assure no other students were around he went in. There stood a shaking and what looked to be crying Granger.

"What are you doing here?" Her small voice made him think, what was he doing here? He didn't really care that she was crying or that the golden trio was having a falling out, so what was he there for?

"Awh, Granger what a shame i was hoping to find someone worth my time." He sneered back, keeping up his usually cold hearted bravo.

"What are you crying about? potty and weasel realized they don't need you? that you're only their walking talking homework?" He could tell he was striking a nerve in her, he honestly didn't mean to be such a dick it just kinda happened. After a few more words she told him about how blind everyone is to the reality of the dark lord, his dark lord. No one officially knew but many have guessed which side his loyalties lied, after all it was no secret his father is a death eater. He wish he had a choice, a choice in who he marries, in what side hes on. He didn't have that choice and he hated her for that, she was so pure she didn't need to be part of this war, _he_ didn't need to be part of this war. From this point on he knew there was an unspoken truce between them and that they will always have this moment to change them.

"Malfoy?" He was pulled out of his thought.

"Yeah?" She was so fragile, so good, why was he the one she is talking too. After all they have hated each other since first year not to mention hes kinda- ok so more than kinda- a prick to her.

"What's going to happen?" This surprised him and even her. What was going to happen? Surely he can't go back to flat out bullying her but he also can't be nice to her she's still a mudblood. Mudblood what a useless insult. Draco, has seen many people bleed. He has seen his father rape and torture innocent muggles and muggle-borns, non of their blood looked any different from his. It was all just some story past through generations of purebloods.

"Honestly, Granger, i don't know. All i know is there is going to be a war. A bloody bad one if you ask me. But we will make it, Most of us at least andd the sooner people realize it's happening the less likely they are to die," it was true they were less likely to die. They would have more time to train and to protect them selves against the death eaters... against him.

"Draco..." He tilted his head and looked at her.

"yeah?"

"Thank you." He nodded and left without another word.

* * *

 **YAY! chapter two complete i hope the title translates right or google translate is making me look stupid :( okay so i tried writing this chapter three times the first two my computer froze and deleted everything which was a painnnnnn. I hope dracos mood change wasn't too quick i want to get his personality right but also not have him as cold hearted. ALSOOOOOO short chapter i promise promise promise they will get longer one it develops more sooooo please have faith in me. thank you guys for the reviews it means alot i havent really had the guts to publish a dramione story until now... anyways happy reading! please review! 3**


	3. idiots

After Malfoy left she rinsed her face and took a deep breath. Hermione couldn't believe how supportive and understanding he was, after all the years of taunts and naming calling and the cold glances, she would have expected no less of him than to hex her or torment her further, but he didn't. Draco Fucking Malfoy just stood there and talked to her like she was a real person, not like she was an unworthy mudblood, or some friend of harry potter but an actual person. Maybe this was all some crazy dream and she was sleeping all warm and cozy in her bed in the Gryffindor tower, but no this was no dream just a really weird reality. She knew she had to talk to harry and ron about the war, she knew that she couldn't tell them about Malfoy. They wouldn't understand and they would defiantly say he's a death eater and that's how he knows.

Poor Malfoy, the look on his face after I told him no one cared that much. He seemed…broken, like the world is weighing him down and its his duty to make sure it's a fair fight. No matter how mean he was to her he didn't deserve that, no one did. It wasn't his duty to get everyone's heads out of their asses but if he could give them time… so be it Draco Malfoy may just save them all.

Now of course Hermione didn't expect Draco to do a complete 180 and join the order but she knew, deep down, he wanted to do the right thing.

Hermione was walking down the hall towards the library when she was pulled aside by her two best friends.

"Ronald, Harry." Hermione fixed her robes and stared at the two.

"'Mione, what's been going on? You seem out of it lately. Has Snape been giving you too much trouble? Too much homework?" They were really getting on her nerve lately.

"No Ronald, if you haven't noticed there is a war going on! You need to get your heads out of your asses before you end up dead or worse…" She was so distraught over this damn war, how could the golden boy and his best friend not even be the slightest bit worried while Draco is more than worried.

"Hermione! There is plenty of time! The orders keeping an eye on you-know-who and so far, nothing!"

"That doesn't mean he's doing things out of the orders eyes!" How the hell can they not see this, HARRY FUCKING POTTER CAN'T SEE THIS.

"im leaving don't bother finding me until you get your heads out of your ass" With that she walked away. Forgetting about the library she walked down to the dungeons, she didn't know why but she wants to speak to Draco she didn't want to be alone right now and she knew he would understand. She waited by the portal for someone to walk out. That someone happened to be pug face Parkinson, lucky her.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" ah yes the only insult her tiny brain could come up with.

"Wandering, pug now why don't you get lost." Pansy ignored Hermione, obviously she had somewhere better to be or she is just a complete air head in one ear out the other.

Hermione waited until pansy was gone and followed a first year in making sure to stick to the shadows- which wasn't hard in a dungeon- until she saw a comforting flash of blond hair which told her where to go. As quickly as the blond hair disappeared it returned and it walked right past Hermione who grabbed him and pulled him into a dark corner with her.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't make a scene its your favourite muggle-born." She added the last part just to annoy him more. "Meet me outside the portrait." She let him go and waited until no one was around to leave. Malfoy followed out 5 minutes later.

"What was so urgent Granger?" he looked a little concerned, not too much just a little.

"I tried talking to Harry and Ron and they don't think anything will happen! All they think is that 'the orders handling it and if Voldemort were up to something the would know' I tried to say that you know maybe he would take extra caution not to show him self but they wont believe me and its so… SO FRUSTRATING!" she hadn't raised how much anger she was holding in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout…" she looked up at him cautiously.

"Granger, it's okay to be angry it's our lives for merlin sake. If those two idiots don't start realizing soon no one will." Draco, poor beat down Draco, Hermione wanted nothing more than to hold the broken boy in her arms and tell him that it will all be alright.


End file.
